1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for an enclosure, and in particular, to a door for an electrical enclosure having a window.
2. Prior Art
Doors for cabinets, and in particular, doors for electrical cabinets housing equipment which requires circulating air for temperature control, are well known. Electrical cabinets for servers generally include a height greater than width and may include a window or other viewing panel and may also include vents providing circulation through the door. Such cabinets and some doors may also provide shielding from electromagnetic interference and radio frequency interference. The doors preferably include venting which provides circulation around and through a substantial volume of the enclosure so that internal components are not positioned in a non-cooled location, subjecting the components to overheating and decreased performance or failure.
In addition, it can be appreciated that for inspection and aesthetic purposes, it is preferred that the window panel occupy substantially the entire vertical portion of the door. Many doors used for cabinets provide a window panel which extends vertically, but the doors include a wide border extending around the top, bottom and sides, decreasing the visibility to the inside of the cabinet. Such window panels typically connect the window panel using an adhesive only on two faces. Other doors use clamping through an edge of the panel. However, none of the prior art cabinet doors provide a window panel which is adhesively connected as well as being clamped in position. While clamping may retain the panel in place, it may not provide the desired connection and may lead to some rattling as the panel may not be held tightly in position. For doors which use an adhesive to connect, adhesive may ooze into a visible portion of the panel, as the doors typically do not have a covering edge flange on the front surface of the window. Assembly time and labor costs are increased as excess adhesive must be removed from the panel. If not removed, the aesthetic appeal of the door is decreased.
It can be seen that an improved panel is needed that provides an aesthetically pleasing door and provides for venting through the door and circulation throughout the interior of the cabinet. The cabinet should securely hold a window that extends substantially from the top to bottom edge of the door in a secure manner that provides an aesthetically pleasing border. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with cabinet doors.